How does this do?
Plot While Training her newly unlocked Abilities,Cassie learns there was a remaining Alien from Groyd Park had sneaked into the truck. This Alien refers her watch to another name and wants it badly. But there's one problem. It won't come off. Snypoises Lavathrend is training in a obstacle course, this training course is bigger and wide than anyplace seen through television sets,because it was made inside a nearly burnt down building. This building has some several garbage items needed to be thrown away giving a typical Rookie training place. LavaThrend: *shoots hot molten lava at one of the metal dummy and melts it* Anna: Some of these days, you will be in mess.*under tree at the left hand side for shade while reading a small book* Lavathrend: I will never be in a mess.*wooden log collides with Lavathrend**is thrown towards the tree**hits it**makes a kite fall from the tree* Anna: *The kite bumps on her head* Youch! Casssssiiieeee! Lavathrend: OOooops.*stand right up* Sorry. (Themesong) Anna: Maybe you should train The Shark Pup. Lavathrend: It's not a pup. *releases sharp molten rocks at dummys*It's a cute doggey! Stallion: *laughs* You have a strange sense for cute animals. Cassiel, try making a new attack like a round transparent globe *makes a circle figure using his hands* or a ball of lava. Lavathrend: Ball of lava. *summons lava in both hands**Morphs it into a circle**throws it at the can targets* Easy. *Throws molten rock shards at the dummys**Shards land on the cans* Hm...Something new. *puts hand on the dirt**focuses on Molten lava rocks* Then sharp rocks penetrated the surface around Lavathrend and hit all the targets around her. Lavathrend stands up, she saw the big standing rock formations resembling ones from the grand canyon only bigger and fun-looking in a way. Stallion: I can see lots of crops growing around it in a few months. Anna: Switch to Corefreeze, without cheating the obstacle course. Lavathrend:...That means I have to wait after timing out. Anna: *comes up shaking head* Remember back at Groyd Park where the blast hit the watch so hard it made you unlock another Alien? Lavathrend: ....Yeaaahhh. Anna: *jumps up**does something to the watch five times* Corefreeze: Can you show me how you did that? Anna:Neveeeer. Corefreeze:I'll find out, someday. Stallion: Ready to start the other half of the course? Corefreeze: Ready,Uncle. Stallion is behind a big square dark gray machine panel that operates everything on the obstacle course including the dummy's and objects. Uncle Stallion clicks the second green button, He gives her the thumbs up. Corefreeze: *jumps over the rock formations**releases indepedent shards of ice towards enemy objects like plates and tables* Perfect aim. Stallion: You hit a chicken wing. Anna: *walks from the tree* A barbecue chicken wing? *rubs her stomach* If anyone is cooking, I want one sooo bad. Stallion: *points to a loose chicken* alive. The remaining wall beside Corefreeze started to give away.Corefreeze turned around to see it about to fall. So she used her hands and instinctively released a block of ice forcing the wall over to the ground compiled in mostly ash. Corefreeze: *looks at her hands* Soooo cooooooll! *times out into Cassie* Cassie: It'll melt..*scoots her way out the room as she hides her now red watch * Without me in the way that is.*sighs**rubs her neck* Somedays, I hate growing pains. Anna: I heard they'll stop when you are sixteen. Cassie: Thats the worst part. *walks out the building with Stallion coming around* Stallion: *goes over to the engine* I swear there was smoke in here! Anna&Cassie: Yeah right. Stallion: *frowns**goes to the back of the truck for tools* Anna: *nudges her elbow* what did you do to the engine? Cassie: Nothing, nothing at all, except for the loose screw. Anna: *sarcasm* you have super hearing. Then a big black and green creature with a flames sticking from the head and shoulders comes out the engine. Anna shrieks. Then she runs towards Cassie's Uncle while her friend just stands there frozen in place like a statue. Minion : Give me the Omnidewtrix! Cassie: That's a mouthful. Minion: Give it to me!! Cassie: You mean this ol' thing? *holds up her watch* Minion: YESSSSS!!!! Cassie: *holds hand out* Want it? Minion: YESSSSSSS!!!! Cassie: Too bad *throws her shoe at it**runs away from it* Uncleeeeeee! --Scene change-- Tailiz: *is sitting* To get what I want, I must get rid of those pesky Werewolf Speeders Birds, whatever they are. *turns head to the main control minion*Destroy Soma on my mark. Control Minion: Yes, master.*is about to click the button when there is beeping on the monion* It's Sezior 12385! Tailiz: Turn the screen on. The screen is turned on. Sezior: I have found the Omnidewtrix...and it's on a child's wrist. Tailiz's fist hit the arms of the chair in a dose of rage. Tailiz: What about the others? Were they sucessfull? *fireblazes more brightly and bigger* Sezior: No...They did not. Tailiz: Get the child and bring her wrist TO ME! *stand up from the chair* Dead or alive. If you fail in this attempt...I will come for the Omnidewtrix myself! Sezior: Yes, Master. ---meanwhile-- Stallion: Cassie:, do you still have the slingshot in your pocket? Cassie:...Yeah *had taken it from the burnt building* Anna: *To Cassie* Did you really throw your shoe at it? Cassie: I did, it seemed like a good idea at the time. *hands the slingshot to Stallion* Stallion: *picks up a pebble* The Alien looks busy, lets ditch him.*goes to the truck doors* Cassie:...I'm scared. Anna: We'll get your shoe later. *takes Cassie by the hand and drags her into the truck* He's busy. this creature won't notice. *They are now in the truck* Stallion: *puts it in the wooden object**He shoots it* Bull-zye! Anna&Cassie: DRIVE!DRIVE!DRIVE MAN! Stallion drives the truck backward as Sezior's attention switched to the human, then goes faster while the Alien begins leaping towards the vehicle. Cassie is messing with her watch tryingg to make it go blue agian. Cassie: Come on watch! Stallion: Try using the Easy way to get Technie thing awayy. Anna: Whats the easy way? Stallion: The Benny way,it's simple and plain.Oldest in the entire book. Cassie: *rolls her eyes* tell her. Stallion: It's bluffing. Then a black and green hand reached through the rolled down window and yanked Cassie out the truckeasily because she had not buckled her seatbelt. Anna: Cassie! ---Scene end---- Several Minutes later, Sezior had dropped Cassie to the ground after arriving to random location a little over ten miles away from the location of the burnt down house. Through the entire ride it was Cassie messing wih her Watch and Sezior overreacting. Sezior: It's not a toy! The Omnidewtrix is a weapon o-- Cassie: You don't have to go all 'Loyal to master villian speech', I know how it goes. Sezior: *raises a lava rock eyebrow*You do? Cassie: It's the most second powerful weapon in the entire galexy and can destroy one planet in the wrong hands or digets or servos. Everyone wants it. So they*makes spacegun shooting sounds* go bam bam bam and get rid of EVERYTHING in their way. Sezior: OH gawd. Cassie: *scratching hair* Is Gawd a word in the dictionary? Sezior:...Who told you this? Cassie: Confedentiality. Sezior: About the Omnitrix?... Cassie: Omnitrix,wild guess...But I have seen everything! Sezior: *backs away* You are bluffing. Cassie: No way. *steps forward* I can switch into the Ultimate strongest and...dirty Sea Animal I want, then I will tell the-- Sezior: LIES! Cassie: *her Watch turns blue* Beep* Cassie: Are you sure?...Because Everyone will know by the time Uncle Stallion finds me with a microchip recorder with this exact conversation. Sezior: *gulps* You don't know a thing. Cassie: I know about your recent affair . Sezior: HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?! Cassie: Special and private INFORMANT! Sezior: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING? CASSIE: YOU ARE SHOUTING! You dummey lugnut! YOUR MASTER WOULD BE ASHAMED TO HEAR YOU WERE PWNED by a.... Sezior: Please don't. Cassie: By a.... Sezior: I am begging you! Shark Dog: *slams her hand on the watch**becomes Shark Dog* *Growls at the Villian* Sezior: Not a Aqua Vulpimencer! *knows what other caplabilties they can do to his kind**backs away* Shark Dog: *drools**takes a step forward* Sezior fleed the scene without any further difficulties between him and the human wearing the Omnidewtrx. Shortly after him leaving, Cassie's uncle Stallion parks the truck nearby the area Cassie stood in Shark Dog form. Stallion: Your dad will impressed by this story after I tell him! *holds the shoe Cassie threw as he gets out the truck* Oh, I got your shoe...On Anna's instence. Anna: *gets out the truck* Cassie, can you teach me how to bluff? Shark Dog: Learn on your own. *lays down on her side**Presses her left shoulder down really hard**switches back to herself. Cassie: Ow, my shoulder. Anna:*sighs* The easy way sucks. Cassie: Tell me about it. Trivia *This almost resembles the episode where Ben meets Tetrax, But in this episode,Cassie is dealing with one alien alone. *Cassie doesn't have a problem selecting Aliens in training. *This is the first time The Omnidewtrix is called by it's proper name. *Warning: Bluffing may or may work using this on a REAL evil alien. Aliens used Corefreeze, Lavathrend, Shark Dog Category:episodes